Perte
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Les bladers peuvent enfin prendre des vacances. Ils en profitent pour se détendre au bord de la mer mais un incident survint: Ginga et Kyoya perdent leurs souvenirs... Shonen-ai


**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas. Cet OS est inspiré par l'arc du voleur de mémoire dans la série animée One Piece et date de l'année dernière mais avec des améliorations.

**Perte**  
Les championnats du monde de Beyblade s'étaient terminés et avec eux, les plans de Ziggourat. L'été était enfin arrivé. Pour fêter ça, plusieurs bladers ont loué une maison près de la mer pour passer quelques moments de détente. Ils firent une halte dans une ville côtière où les jeunes gens s'étaient dispersés pour que chacun pût se dégourdir les jambes sans être obligé de supporter la présence des autres. Le soir, ils arrivèrent à leur location. Ils défirent leurs valises avant de se coucher, fatigués.

Le lendemain matin, la plupart d'entre eux s'était réuni autour d'une table pour attendre un petit-déjeuner qui ne devrait plus tarder. Kyoya déboula subitement dans la salle, déboussolé. Il regarda méchamment les personnes présentes.

-Tiens, salut Kyoya, dit Madoka. Tu vas bien?

Les yeux orage brûlaient de fureur. Ils parcouraient la pièce.

-Qui t'es toi?! rugit leur propriétaire.

-C'est quoi ton problème?

Il empoigna son launcher et enclencha sa toupie, se préparant à envoyer Leone les attaquer. Il les observait tous. Il semblait se demander lequel il serait plus judicieux d'attaquer en premier.

-Vous avez intérêt à répondre immédiatement!

L'inquiétude passa sur les visages de ses amis lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'il était sérieux. Ils restèrent figés, sans savoir que faire, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain roux entrât dans la salle.

-Ginga! On a un problème... commença Kenta.

Le possesseur de Pegasus semblait perdu.

-Quoi?! T'es qui toi?! T'es avec eux?! l'interrogea agressivement le vert.

-Euh... je ne les connais pas, avoua timidement Ginga. Quel est cet endroit?

La déclaration du rouquin fit taire tout le monde. Ils les regardaient alternativement pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce fut Tsubasa qui prit la parole le premier.

-C'est une amnésie, constata-t-il.

-C'est étrange que ça les ait atteint tous les deux, enchaîna Nile froidement.

-Comment ça se fait? demanda Kenta.

Ils se mirent à discuter vivement de la situation.

-Arrêtez de parler comme si j'étais pas là! s'énerva Kyoya en projetant Leone.

La toupie verte fusa vers Tsubasa. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, un éclair bleu la dévia de sa trajectoire. La fureur du lion se mua en rage. Il grogna.

-Ça ne se fait pas d'attaquer les gens comme ça, expliqua le roux.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, siffla le vert.

-Le beyblade ne sert pas à agresser les gens. Surtout quand il n'y a aucune raison.

-Garde ta morale pour toi! Tout ce blabla ne m'intéresse pas! Si tu veux tellement le raconter, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre! Leone!

La toupie retourna vers son propriétaire qui lança un regard noir au maître de Pegasus. Il se détourna d'eux.

-De toute façon, je n'aime pas perdre mon temps avec les faibles, déclara-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Kyoya! Attend! s'exclama Madoka.

Étrangement, cette phrase résonna dans l'esprit de Ginga. Il tenta de retrouver le souvenir qui lui correspondait dans sa mémoire, en vain. Un sentiment profond de tristesse l'envahit. Son cœur se serra davantage quand il entendit la porte claquer.

Nile soupira avant de se lever.

-Il faudrait le rattraper pour lui expliquer. S'il prend trop d'avance, il pourrait créer des problèmes avant qu'on ne le retrouve.

-Tu as raison.

-Et dire qu'on était censé passer des vacances tranquilles.

Kenta s'approcha de Ginga pour lui parler.

-Tu vas nous aider?

-J'aimerais bien mais je ne peux pas rester. J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire.

-Quel est ton dernier souvenir? intervint la technicienne.

-Je quittais mon village natal. Je me suis arrêté pour me reposer et je me suis retrouvé dans cette maison en me réveillant.

-C'était il y a plus de deux ans!

-Quoi?

-Attend un peu ici Ginga, ordonna la brune. Hyoma est sorti pour faire quelques achats mais il va bientôt revenir.

L'égyptien soupira.

-On va devoir se scinder en deux groupes. Le premier restera ici et expliquera tout à Ginga. Damoure et Tsubasa, vous venez avec moi chercher Kyoya.

-Je peux venir aussi? demanda Yû.

-Non. Il vaut mieux pas. On va essayer de le convaincre de venir avec nous. Tout ce que tu réussirais à faire, c'est l'énerver.

-C'est pas cool...

-J'espère que vous avez vos toupies. Kyoya est tellement caractériel... Il nous lancera certainement un défi. Allons-y. Ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Il sortit, suivi des maîtres d'Eagle et de Scorpio. Dès qu'ils refermèrent la porte, Kenta, Madoka et Ginga s'assirent dans le salon. Ils lui racontèrent tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur rencontre sans omettre aucun détail.

oooOOOooo

Ceux qui s'étaient lancés à la recherche de Kyoya commencèrent par arpenter la plage. Après un long moment, ils finirent par le trouver. Il était assis au bord d'une falaise, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Il esquissa un mouvement de tête vers eux en les entendant arriver.

-Kyoya...

-Vous m'avez suivi jusqu'ici, remarqua-t-il en se retournant. Vous cherchez des problèmes ou quoi?

Une de ses mains était posée sur le journal. La date du jour y était marquée.

-Tu vois bien qu'on disait la vérité, dit Tsubasa. Tu es amnésique...

-Et?

Le vert se mit lentement debout, de manière féline. Il plongea son regard, empli de colère, dans les yeux dorés. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

-Ça ne change absolument rien pour moi. J'ai peut-être perdu la mémoire mais j'ai toujours ma force et c'est tout ce qui compte! Rien d'autre n'est important.

Il brandit son launcher vers eux. Son sourire s'était effacé.

-Dégagez!

-J'étais sûr que tu réagirais comme ça, affirma Nile.

Les trois adolescents se préparèrent eux aussi au combat.

-Leone!

-Hyper vitesse!

La toupie verte attaquait frénétiquement ses adversaires. Bien qu'elle fût encerclée, elle conservait un net avantage.

-Si on gagne, tu viendras avec nous, proposa le détenteur d'Horuseus.

-Je ne perdrai pas! Surtout pas contre des gens comme vous!

Les coups du lion devinrent de plus en plus violents, martelant ses paroles. Comme pour le soutenir, le vent se mit à souffler plus fort.

-Vous ne faîtes pas le poids!

Scorpio fut la première à cesser de tourner.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui mérite de m'affronter d'égal à égal!

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela le déstabilisa. En le remarquant, Nile profita de cette faille pour l'attaquer.

-Horuseus! Zone mystique!

Le coup spécial projeta Leone dans les airs.

-Leone!

-Eagle! Frappe des ailes d'acier!

La toupie violette s'élança à sa poursuite. Elle percuta la verte de plein fouet.

-Je ne peux pas perdre! Pas contre vous!

Ses yeux se chargèrent de fureur. Ils se voilèrent un bref instant.

-Frappe du vent inversé du lion!

Leone créa une gigantesque tornade qui souffla avec force sur ses adversaires. Elle les fit cesser de tourner. Les yeux de son propriétaire reprirent leur teinte normale. Il tendit la main, paume vers le ciel, pour que sa toupie se posât dessus. Il l'emprisonna de ses doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais.

Il fit un pas puis s'effondra.

-Bah. Comme ça nous allons pouvoir le ramener avec nous.

oooOOOooo

-Il s'en est passé des choses, lâcha Ginga.

Il était surpris par tout ce que lui avait appris ses amis sur ce qui s'était passé pendant les deux dernières années. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée quand il entendit une porte grincer. Il vit Nile arriver dans la pièce. Il était suivi par Damoure. Tsubasa, qui fermait la marche, tenait Kyoya dans ses bras. Il le déposa sur un canapé le plus délicatement qu'il put.

-J'ai bien cru qu'il allait se réveiller, soupira-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? demanda la brune.

Damoure lui expliqua tout tandis que Nile s'approchait d'eux.

-J'imagine que vous avez eux le temps de tout raconter à Ginga, supposa-t-il lorsqu'ils eurent fini de parler.

-Oui. Au moins, il n'a pas causé de problème, lui, dit Madoka en jetant un regard furtif au vert qui était toujours dans les vapes.

-Mais... intervint Yû. Ce coup spécial... Il ne l'a pas créé pour le championnat du monde.

-C'est vrai, dit l'adolescent aux tatouages. Ça lui est revenu lors de notre combat.

Ils observèrent Kyoya pendant un moment. Ginga aussi le regardait. Le vert semblait si paisible ainsi. Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent. Leur propriétaire se redressa d'un coup avant de lancer un regard noir à Nile.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait convenu! rugit-il.

-Quel sale caractère!

Il posa son regard sur la technicienne qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir devant sa colère. Il se leva sans la quitter des yeux.

-Répète un peu!

Le rouquin s'approcha de lui pour capter son attention.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de te mêler de tes affaires!

Ce garçon aux yeux miel l'agaçait terriblement. En plus, à chaque fois qu'il était près de lui, un étrange sentiment le submergeait. Ce qui était extrêmement déstabilisant. Et il détestait ça.

-Espèce de crétin! Il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase?!

Son agressivité décontenançait Ginga au plus haut point. Habituellement, personne ne se comportait comme ça avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas le moins du monde cette attitude.

-Je ne suis pas stupide...

-Alors tu fais bien semblant!

Le détenteur de Pegasus ravala ses larmes. Chaque parole que prononçait le vert le poignardait en plein cœur.

-Arrête. Écoute-nous au lieu de t'énerver, le conseilla Tsubasa.

Le lion se tourna dangereusement vers lui.

-Si t'es suicidaire, tu ferais mieux de trouver une manière moins douloureuse d'en finir...

-Kyoya...

-Arrêtez de pleurnicher! Kyoya par-ci, Kyoya par-là... Vous êtes incapables de dire une phrase sans prononcer mon nom ou quoi?!

-Tu étais moins énervant quand tu étais évanoui, dit Nile. Moins blessant aussi.

-Ah oui? Tu ferais mieux de la fermer si tu ne veux pas que je te blesse _vraiment_!

-Comment oses-tu le menacer?

-Fichez-moi la paix! J'en ai marre. Quand allez-vous me lâcher?!

-Nous faisons ça pour t'aider...

-Qui a dit que je voulais de l'aide?

L'égyptien se planta en face de lui, ses yeux verts brûlants d'une colère froide.

-Ils font ça au nom de votre amitié. Si tu es incapable de le comprendre, tu ferais effectivement mieux de dégager.

Sa phrase, dite avec froideur et indifférence, provoqua un lourd silence. Personne n'osait intervenir, redoutant la colère de Kyoya. Ce dernier était totalement sidéré. Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvînt, jamais quelqu'un ne s'était permis de lui parler ainsi. Il se redressa fièrement, regardant Nile avec mépris.

-C'est exactement ce que j'allais faire.

Pour la seconde fois ce jour-là, le vert les abandonna sans même prendre la peine d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire. Avant de franchir le seuil, il se retourna une dernière fois pour leur lancer un avertissement.

-Ne vous avisez pas de me suivre sinon, je vous le ferai regretter.

oooOOOooo

Madoka avait appelé le directeur pour l'informer de la situation. Il arriva que très peu de temps après son appel, accompagné par Hikaru. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Ginga se jeta dans ses bras. Les autres discutaient tranquillement. La secrétaire dirigea à plusieurs reprises sur ce que Kyoya faisait pendant qu'ils parlaient, ce qui amusait Yû.

-Tu as l'air très inquiète pour Kyoya.

-C'est normal, soupira-t-elle. Ce qu'il fait risque de retomber sur l'AMBB. Nous avons une certaine responsabilité vis-à-vis des bladers. Il va nous créer un tas d'ennuis.

-Tu sais qu'il pourrait se faire blesser.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance tant que ça n'affecte pas l'AMBB.

-T'as pas de cœur...

Elle haussa les épaules, aucunement gênée par cette remarque.

oooOOOooo

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus marchait à grands pas dans l'avenue principale de la ville côtière. La colère marquait ses traits.

-Salut Kyoya, murmura une voix doucereuse dans son dos.

Il poursuivit sa route sans y prêter attention.

-Hé! Il est vrai que tu n'es pas très loquace d'habitude mais ce n'est pas la peine d'être impoli.

Il entendit la personne lui emboîter le pas. Il se retourna pour voir le gêneur. C'était un adolescent aux yeux glace et aux cheveux mauves et bouclés, plutôt grand. Un sourire mielleux était plaqué sur son doux visage.

-Arrête! cracha-t-il, énervé d'être suivi.

-Tu te décides enfin à me répondre.

-Fiche-moi la paix!

-Tu peux m'aider à porter ces sacs, s'il te plaît?

-Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille!

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, il prit son launcher et le menaça avec. De la surprise passa brièvement dans le regard azur. Elle n'effaça pas le sourire du bouclé.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'emporter...

-Trois!

Il soupira.

-Deux!

Posa ses sacs à terre.

-Un!

Sortit son launcher.

-Hyper vitesse! crièrent-ils de concert.

-Aries. Axe de rotation éternel, ordonna le mauve en voyant la toupie adverse foncer vers la sienne.

L'autre ne réussit pas à lui porter de coup. Le vert grogna.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil.

-Toi aussi, tu fais parti de leur groupe.

Cette fois, le possesseur d'Aries eut plus de mal à dissimuler son étonnement.

-Rugit! Leone!

Une violente tornade fut formée par le bey vert. Elle projeta Aries ainsi que le bouclé contre un mur. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, la toupie retourna vers son propriétaire qui la ramassa, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il jeta un regard plein de mépris à son adversaire avant de repartir.

oooOOOooo

Kyoya avait déjà disparu lorsque Hyoma se releva. Il ramassa son précieux Aries avant de reprendre les sacs qu'il avait été obligé de poser par terre. Il décida de retourner au plus vite à la maison de vacances pour avertir ses amis. Au moment où il arriva, les autres étaient réunis autour d'une grande table dans la salle à manger. Il y avait même le directeur et Hikaru. Si l'adolescente lui avait permis de quitter son travail , c'était que le problème était sérieux.

-Hyoma! Tu es enfin revenu! s'exclama Kenta en se précipitant vers lui. On a un gros problème.

-Je vois ça, répondit-il avec un doux sourire. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe?

-Bien sûr!

L'enfant lui raconta tout sans omettre le moindre détail du réveil de Ginga à la fuite de Kyoya. Son explication fit comprendre à Hyoma le comportement du vert ainsi que la raison pour laquelle il ne semblait pas le reconnaître.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Kyoya, dit-il en souriant. Je l'ai vu en sortant du magasin et il avait l'air en pleine forme.

-C'est justement ça qui est le plus inquiétant, fit Hikaru.

-C'est pas cool de dire ça de Yoyo!

Nile s'approcha d'eux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-En plus, ça ne nous avance à rien.

D'un même mouvement, ils hochèrent la tête.

Adossé au mur extérieur de la salle à manger, Ginga écoutait leur conversation mouvementée. De l'inquiétude emplissait son regard et serrait son cœur. Pour se calmer, il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer dans la salle.

-Salut Hyoma.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. En un instant, il devint le centre d'attention de la totalité des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Malgré sa gêne, il alla vers son ami d'enfance.

-Bonjour Ginga. Je suis heureux que tu te souviennes de moi.

Le maître de Pegasus esquissa un sourire.

-Je me souviens de tout jusqu'au moment où j'allais quitter le village de Koma.

-Une perte partielle de mémoire est moins grave qu'une perte totale: tu te souviens de qui tu es et tu as le souvenir de certain de tes proches.

-J'aurais préféré ne rien oublier du tout.

-C'est normal.

Le rouquin se racla la gorge. Il avait le regard rivé au sol. Une ombre de tristesse assombrissait ses yeux d'ordinaire pleins de vie et lumineux. Il hésita avant d'oser prendre la parole.

-Vous allez le chercher, n'est-ce pas?

-De qui tu parles?

En relevant la tête, il remarqua que tout le monde l'observait avec étonnement. Un air troublé marqua ses traits tandis qu'il reposait son regard sur les étranges motifs du carrelage.

-De Kyoya...

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui?

Ginga tritura son écharpe, n'arrivant pas à rester immobile. Il prit du temps pour réfléchir puis il répondit.

-C'est normal. D'après ce que vous avez dit, on est amis. En plus, on a le même problème...

-Ça non plus ne sert à rien, le coupa Nile.

L'entière attention convergea vers lui, délaissant Ginga.

-Il sait se débrouiller seul.

Tous étaient du même avis que lui. Tous sauf Ginga.

oooOOOooo

Kyoya s'était installé sur le toit du plus haut bâtiment de la ville. Assis contre la rambarde, il observait les gens s'affairer tout en réfléchissant. Cela l'ennuyait de ne pas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé ces dernières années mais, comme il l'avait dit aux amis du rouquin qui était plutôt mignon d'ailleurs...

Il secoua rageusement la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit.

Donc, comme il l'avait dit aux amis du rouquin, ce n'était pas le plus important.

Il se leva, bien décidé à ne pas perdre son temps dans cette ville. Il préférait partir voyager. Cette idée sonnait bien. Un voyage pour améliorer ses compétences de bladers. Pas qu'il en eut besoin mais il trouvait qu'il fallait toujours se surpasser.

oooOOOooo

Dans la maison de bord de mer, la situation stagnait. L'air s'électrifiait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Le ton commençait à monter.

-On n'arrivera à rien en s'énervant, expliqua calmement Hyoma.

Le bouclé leva les yeux vers une horloge accrochée au mur.

-Et pas plus le ventre vide. C'est l'heure de déjeuner.

Les orbes miel scintillèrent.

-Il y aura des hamburgers? Je meurs de faim!

-Et des glaces?

-Évidemment. On va aller dans un restaurant au centre-ville. Comme ça, ceux qui le veulent pourront continuer à discuter et on ne perdra pas de temps à cuisiner.

Ils acceptèrent tous la proposition censée du maître d'Aries.

oooOOOooo

L'adolescent aux cicatrices arpentaient les rues à la recherche d'adversaires. Il trouvait vraiment dommage de quitter la ville sans s'être amusé avant. Et, en plus de lui permettre de s'entraîner un peu, cela donnerait une utilité à son séjour.

Il se figea en voyant débouler dans sa direction le rouquin et toute sa clique. Il voulut partir par une des ruelles qu'il y avait, en espérant ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Kyoya! s'exclama le propriétaire de Pegasus.

Dès qu'il l'avait aperçut, Ginga s'était mis à courir de toutes ses forces dans sa direction. Il l'intercepta et attrapa un pan de sa veste par réflexe.

-Quoi encore? marmonna le vert en se retournant.

Cette fois, leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux miel, qui débordaient d'inquiétude, mirent Kyoya mal à l'aise. Il hésita quelques secondes sur ses prochaines actions. Ces secondes suffirent aux autres pour les rejoindre.

Le possesseur de Leone regretta de ne pas avoir quitté la ville en même temps que la résidence de vacances. Il s'apprêtait à les envoyer balader une nouvelle fois lorsqu'un son capta son attention. Une étrange musique résonna dans les airs. Chaque note semblait entremêlée à la suivante.

Les deux amnésiques regardèrent en direction de sa provenance, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, murmura Ginga.

Même s'il ne l'exprimait pas, il sentit que Kyoya connaissait cet air envoûtant. Ils fouillèrent leurs mémoires à la recherche du moment où ils avaient entendu cette musique pour la première fois. L'étonnement marqua plus encore leurs expressions lorsqu'ils se rappelèrent.

-Je l'ai entendu hier! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour se dévisager, surpris.

La musique cessa.

oooOOOooo

Le restaurant dans lequel ils se rendirent s'étendait sur plusieurs étages. Ils s'assirent autour d'une table du premier, dans un coin de la salle, à côté d'une baie vitrée.

On avait attribué à Kyoya une place qui était dos au mur. Il se retrouvait encerclé par le groupe. Cela lui donnait la désagréable impression d'être emprisonné. Étrangement, le fait que le roux fût assis à côté de lui l'apaisait même si ce dernier ne faisait qu'engloutir hamburger sur hamburger.

-C'est vraiment bon!

-Ginga, nous avons des préoccupations plus importantes que la nourriture. Cette histoire de musique par exemple. Ça te concerne aussi Kyoya.

Le vert grogna en guise de réponse.

-Où avez-vous entendu cette musique? demanda Madoka.

Il poussa un soupir hargneux.

-Comment veux-tu que je le saches? J'ai perdu une partie de ma mémoire je te signale!

-Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif.

-Et toi Ginga?

-Moi auchi je chuis amnéjique, répondit-il la bouche pleine.

-Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup...

-Parce que tu crois que ça nous amuse? gronda Kyoya.

-Non, bien sûr que non.

oooOOOooo

Ils quittèrent le restaurant pour retourner à la maison. La plupart de ceux qui marchaient en tête parlaient de la situation. Ginga trottinait aux côtés de Kyoya qui restait en arrière. L'adolescent aux cicatrices regardait les autres avec méfiance. Il restait sur ses gardes car, pour lui, c'étaient juste des adversaires potentiels. Le propriétaire de Pegasus affichait un grand sourire. Il était heureux de pouvoir se promener avec lui. De plus, le vert ne semblait plus fâché contre lui.

-Tu as encore quelques souvenirs? osa-t-il demander.

-Évidemment.

Ginga l'observait, attendant une réponse plus précise. Constatant que Kyoya n'allait pas ajouter de détails, il continua.

-Quel est ton dernier souvenir?

-Je suis arrivé dans une ville nommée Bey City. Un groupe m'a attaqué et je l'ai vaincu. J'ai fini par devenir leur chef.

-Ah bon?

Le détenteur de Leone hocha la tête. Son interlocuteur allait lui poser une autre question lorsque la mélodie retentit une deuxième fois.

Contrairement à la première fois, Kyoya ne resta pas figé: il se précipita vers sa source. Il ne comptait pas la laisser s'échapper cette fois. Quelqu'un était forcément derrière cette histoire et, quand il trouverait cette personne, il lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure.

En le voyant partir, Ginga le suivit sans réfléchir. Ils coururent à travers les ruelles étroites qui serpentaient , se croisaient et se recroisaient, semblant former un labyrinthe. Leur route s'acheva dans une impasse.

-C'est pas vrai!

Le regard océan examina tous les coins mais il ne vit pas comment passer de l'autre côté du mur, haut de plusieurs mètres. Il longea lentement le mur, cherchant des aspérités qui pourraient lui permettre d'escalader puis fit demi-tour mais la musique cessa.

-Pas encore, chuchota le rouquin.

oooOOOooo

-Encore cette musique, dit Madoka.

-Ginga, tu es sûr de... commença Hyoma en se retournant. Il semblerait que nous ayons un problème.

Les autres se retournèrent. Ils constatèrent, choqués, que les amnésiques avaient disparus.

-Comme si nous n'avions pas assez de problèmes, soupira Nile. En plus, on doit les chercher.

oooOOOooo

-Comment on va faire pour retrouver nos amis? demanda Ginga.

Le blader au lion avait réussi à les sortir du dédale mais, maintenant, ils se trouvaient sur une place entourée d'immeubles qui leur était totalement inconnue. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lancer un regard noir à son rival.

-Ce sont _tes_ amis, rétorqua-t-il agressivement. Si tu veux les retrouver, je t'en empêche pas.

Sa rage était telle qu'elle fit reculer Ginga d'un pas.

-Mais... et toi?

-Moi quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Chercher la personne qui est à l'origine de cette musique.

-T'y arriveras plus rapidement si tu acceptais leur aide...

-Jamais! Je peux me débrouiller seul. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

Les yeux miel se teintèrent de chagrin.

-Tu ne peux pas tout faire tout seul...

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dit, annonça le maître de Leone avant de ricaner.

-Je peux rester avec toi.

-Fais ce que tu veux.

Il marcha vers une direction choisie au hasard. Après tout, il fallait bien commencer par quelque part. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Ginga. Il espérait qu'en restant avec le vert, il lui montrerait à quel point avoir une personne à ses côtés pourrait lui être utile. Qui sait, ils pourraient peut-être même devenir amis.

oooOOOooo

Lorsque la nuit tomba, aucun des deux groupes n'avaient atteint leur objectif bien qu'ils aient parcouru la ville de long en large.

Le premier retourna au logement de vacances. Les personnes qui le constituaient mangèrent silencieusement, s'inquiétant pour leurs amis et se demandant où ils avaient pu aller.

Kyoya avait trouvé un entrepôt abandonné durant leur exploration. Tout naturellement, lorsque la nuit arriva et que la fatigue les submergea, il décida d'y retourner pour dormir à l'abri. Le détenteur de Pegasus, qui le suivait toujours, trouvait ce lieu lugubre pour ne pas dire effrayant. Il resta le plus proche possible du vert car il se sentait en sécurité avec lui.

Ils mangèrent des sandwichs achetés dans une épicerie. Quand ils eurent fini leur repas, ils s'endormirent sur des piles de caisses en bois.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit agitée, Kyoya se réveilla aux aurores. Il vit que Ginga, qui s'était assoupi contre lui, dormait toujours. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas le déranger. Il décida d'aller leur chercher un petit déjeuner. Sur le chemin, il repensa au rêve qui avait troublé son sommeil.

*Rêve*

Un épais brouillard l'entourait, l'empêchant de distinguer ce qui était autour de lui. Seul le bruit de deux toupies s'entrechoquant brisait le silence. Puis, un rire résonna.

-Ris tant que tu le peux encore, rugit Kyoya. Parce que, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu n'en seras plus capable.

Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit.

-Tu crois... vraiment?

Le brouillard s'atténua, le laissant apercevoir une arène où deux toupies se tournaient autour. Une ombre de forme vaguement humaine se dressait devant lui. Un sourire d'un blanc éclatant se dessinait sur son visage.

-Tu es bien... prétentieux, murmura-t-elle en se délectant de chaque syllabe.

-La ferme! Leone!

-Hin hin hin... Chant ensorcelant de la sirène.

La musique résonna.

*Fin du rêve*

À cause de son contenu, le vert était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un événement de l'avant-veille. Il y avait celui qui avait provoqué tout cela ainsi que cette satanée musique. Maintenant qu'il était sûr que quelqu'un était à l'origine de leur problème, il avait un objectif.

Quand il revint dans l'entrepôt, le rouquin commençait à peine à se réveiller. Ses yeux étaient à demi-clos.

-Si tu veux toujours me suivre, t'as intérêt à te dépêcher.

Cette phrase agit sur Ginga comme un électrochoc. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il bondit de son lit de fortune et manqua de tomber en se réceptionnant.

Sans faire réellement attention à lui, le vert lui donna une boite qui contenait un assortiment de donuts.

-Tiens, tu n'auras qu'à manger en route.

Ginga opina simplement du chef.

oooOOOooo

-Vous pensez qu'on devrait lancer un avis de recherche? s'enquit Hikaru.

-C'est un peu tôt, non? fit Hyoma. Nous devrions continuer à chercher aujourd'hui, mais, si nous échouons, nous le ferons.

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

-J'espère que Ginga va bien...

-J'en suis sûr.

oooOOOooo

Le rouquin se laissa tomber sur les marches du perron d'un immeuble. Ses jambes tremblaient. La fatigue alourdissait ses paupières.

-J'ai mal aux jambes, se plaignit-il. On a marché pendant des heures et on n'a rien trouvé.

De dépit, l'adolescent aux cicatrices grogna. Comme l'avait souligné Ginga, ils avaient cherché dans toute la ville, principalement dans les arènes disséminées aux quatre coins de la ville, sans succès. Pourtant leur ennemi devait bien se trouver quelque part. Cette situation le frustrait au plus haut point.

Le propriétaire de Pegasus le regarda avec douceur.

-On ne sait même pas à quoi ressemble cette personne...

-Tu préfères abandonner et retourner auprès de tes petits copains peut-être.

-Non, répondit-il avec assurance. C'est juste plus compliqué comme ça. Surtout que... j'ai faim!

-Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire le ventre vide? On aura plus d'énergie si on mange. Surtout si ce sont des hamburgers.

Le vert soupira avec hargne.

-En plus, t'as rien mangé ce matin!

-Ça n'a aucun rapport. Tout ce que ça va faire, c'est nous faire perdre du temps.

Ginga se mit debout.

-On discutera de ça autour d'un bon repas.

Contrairement à ses habitudes et à son grand étonnement, il céda. Ils se mirent en quête d'un restaurant -qui vendait des hamburgers à la demande du roux. Dans une des ruelles qu'ils empruntèrent, Kyoya s'arrêta brusquement et leva la tête. Ginga se cogna contre son dos tandis qu'il scrutait les alentours.

-Qu'est-ce que... commença Ginga en posant ses mains sur son front douloureux.

-Quelqu'un nous suit.

Le maître de Pegasus ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda dans tous les coins pour apercevoir l'individu qui, selon son ami, les suivait.

-Mais il n'y a personne.

Le regard du vert se fixa sur le toit d'un immeuble.

-Là-haut.

Le roux fit de même tandis qu'un sourire narquois étirait les lèvres de Kyoya. Il prépara son launcher.

-Leone!

-Ça va pas d'attaquer les gens sans prévenir! s'offusqua Ginga.

-Rugissement tempétueux du lion!

En s'envolant vers sa cible, la toupie émeraude forma une tornade.

oooOOOooo

-Il suffisait d'attendre, déclara Hyoma.

-Il est vraiment incapable de se tenir tranquille, soupira la technicienne.

-Ha ha ha! Maintenant, on sait où est Yoyo, rit Yû.

Le trio se dirigea vers l'origine de la tornade.

oooOOOooo

-C'est pas vrai! s'énerva Kyoya.

Ses poings étaient fermé. Sa mâchoire, crispée. Il tremblait littéralement de rage. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une fureur à peine contenue.

-Où est-il passé?

Ginga, soucieux, observait les alentours. Son ami et lui étaient montés à l'endroit où ils avaient aperçu celui qui les suivait mais lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, l'inconnu avait disparu. Ses yeux se plissèrent puis il sourit.

-C'est Hyoma!

Le propriétaire de Leone regarda en bas. Trois personnes venaient vers eux. Il les reconnut immédiatement. Sa colère augmenta subitement.

-Hors de question de collaborer avec eux!

Il s'en alla d'un pas rageur. Le roux hésita un instant avant de lui emboîter le pas. Ils sortirent de l'immeuble, traversèrent plusieurs ruelles et tombèrent nez à nez avec Nile, Tsubasa et Damoure.

-Encore vous?! Vous n'en avez pas marre de me suivre partout?

-Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour vous! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris?

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde!

Le vert leur tourna le dos pour partir mais il vit, au bout de la rue, Hyoma, Madoka et Yû qui s'approchaient d'eux. Il grimaça, dévoilant ses crocs alors que Ginga semblait surpris.

-Toi?! feula Kyoya en regardant Nile. Tu ne respectes pas ta parole et ça commence vraiment à m'énerver!

-J'ai dit que tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais mais tu n'as pas à entraîner Ginga dans tes délires.

-C'est moi qui ait demandé à Kyoya l'autorisation de le suivre, s'interposa le rouquin avant que le vert n'ait le temps de répliquer.

Ses amis le dévisagèrent avec étonnement tandis qu'une expression victorieuse se peignit sur le visage du vert.

-Maintenant que vous savez que je n'ai pas enlevé votre petit protégé, vous allez nous laisser partir, ordonna-t-il avec assurance. À moins que vous ne préfériez m'affronter.

Cette situation l'amusait énormément car, même s'ils étaient plus nombreux, ils ne voulaient pas l'affronter. Une lueur de démence traversa son regard.

-Alors? Vos préférez quoi? Vous devriez vous enfuir tant que je vous en laisse la possibilité.

Devant leurs yeux ébahis, il éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez?

-Kyoya, murmura le roux en s'agrippant à sa veste.

-La peur vous paralyse?

-S'il te plaît...

-Ou vous avez trop de fierté pour abandonner même si vous savez que je vais vous anéantir?

Il recommença à rire. Un frisson de peur les parcourut.

-Je vous ai laissé assez de temps.

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur son visage. Il allait dire autre chose lorsque Ginga attrapa son bras.

-...arrête, lui murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas la peine.

La tristesse qu'il ressentait transparaissait dans son regard. Cette expression troubla profondément le vert qui le dévisagea. Le détenteur de Pegasus croisa le regard de chacun de ses amis. Le sien était redevenu déterminé.

-Nous recherchons la cause de notre amnésie. Avez-vous des indices dessus?

-Non parce qu'on vous a cherché tout le temps.

-Nous avons des pistes, alors... nous allons continuer comme ça... C'est plus rapide de travailler en groupes divisés.

Il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait mais il continuait à vouloir prouver à Kyoya que son aide lui serait précieuse. Et pour le faire, il devait rester avec lui.

-Ginga, tu ne trouves pas que Kyoya nous cause assez d'ennui sans que tu en rajoutes?

-Je...

-Arrêtez vos commentaires! Vous n'avez rien à nous dire. Viens Ginga.

Le cœur du roux battit plus fort. Le maître de Leone lui demandait de rester avec lui, sans une once d'agressivité dans la voix.

-Bien sûr, accepta-t-il le rose aux joues.

-Ginga... Tu ne peux pas...

-Si. Il peut. Occupez-vous de vos affaires au lieu de nous harceler.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à protéger Ginga? demanda Nile.

La question stoppa net Kyoya. Il le dévisagea, confus.

-Je croyais que tu te fichais de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, continua-t-il. C'est ce que tu disais hier. Quel retournement de situation.

-Cesse tes sarcasmes si tu ne veux pas finir à l'hôpital!

Le roux prit sa main dans la sienne.

-On y va?

L'adolescent aux cicatrices leur lança un regard noir avant de s'en aller.

oooOOOooo

Les cinq bladers et la technicienne retournèrent dans la résidence pour raconter qui s'était passé à leurs amis.

-C'est rassurant de savoir que Ginga n'est pas seul.

-Vous êtes sûr? s'enquit Hikaru. C'est plus dangereux qu'il soit avec Kyoya plutôt que seul.

-Que Kyoya fasse cavalier seul n'est pas surprenant, mais de la part de Ginga...

-À mon avis, il ne veut pas laisser Kyoya seul.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

Assise sur un des canapés, Madoka tapait sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

-On devrait chercher des informations, dit-elle.

-Et continuer à arpenter la ville.

Ils se mirent tous au travail. Avant que Kenta ne partît, Yû lui attrapa le bras pour attirer son attention.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Viens Kéké. On va suivre Yoyo et Gingi...

oooOOOooo

Ginga s'écroula, épuisé, sur les caisses en bois qui lui servaient de lit. Il gémit de douleur quand sa tête heurta le bois. Ses yeux se brouillèrent. Il voulut changer de position mais tout son corps était engourdi. Il laissa échapper un autre gémissement. Le vert avait été furieux tout le reste de l'après-midi. Il avait marché à grands pas, obligeant le rouquin à courir. Et il avait prolongé les recherches jusque tard dans la nuit.

Kyoya se percha à côté de lui et lui tendit un sac.

-Tu n'as pas faim?

Le ton était un peu brusque mais savoir que le vert s'inquiétait pour lui lui réchauffait le cœur. Il se releva difficilement.

-Si. Merci.

Il lui sourit en prenant le sachet. Il l'ouvrit et vit des hamburgers. Ses yeux allèrent de Kyoya à son repas et inversement. Le vert devait se sentir coupable de son comportement et c'était sa façon e s'excuser. Il lui offrit un autre sourire.

-Merci.

Kyoya s'allongea, feignant de ne pas l'entendre. Sans s'en préoccuper, Ginga lui donna un hamburger qu'il mangea tranquillement.

-Tu en veux d''autres?

-Non.

oooOOOooo

Ginga s'éveillait lentement mais il gardait les yeux fermés. Il se sentait bien, au chaud. Il se pelotonna davantage. Il posa sa main sur son coussin. Son sourire disparu. Il le tapota, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu es réveillé?

Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux bleus de Kyoya. Sa main était posée sur la peau nue de son ventre. Son visage s'embrasa.

-Je suis désolé! s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant brusquement.

La veste verte qui le recouvrait glissa de ses épaules.

-Ce n'est rien, ronronna le vert. Alors? On y va?

oooOOOooo

Les propriétaires de Libra et de Sagittario marchaient dans la ville.

-Yû... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

-Mais si Kéké. Il faut bien que quelqu'un les surveille.

Leurs pas les menèrent jusqu'à une place.

-Les voilà!

Les deux rivaux étaient assis sur un muret. Le rouquin parlait avec animation au vert qui l'écoutait attentivement sans le quitter des yeux.

-On dirait vraiment qu'ils sont ensemble, laissa tomber Kenta avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

-Et si on se rapprochait pour voir ce qu'ils disent?

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Viens.

oooOOOooo

Le lion se tourna en plissant les yeux dans la tentative d'apercevoir quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a?

-Je crois que quelqu'un nous observe.

-Encore?!

Il hocha la tête puis se leva.

-On ferait mieux de reprendre notre enquête.

oooOOOooo

-C'est pas d'chance! On les a perdu!

-Retournons à la maison.

Le blond dévisagea son ami.

-Il faut les aider et ce n'est pas en les suivant qu'on le pourra.

-T'as raison Kéké. De toute façon, c'est pas marrant de fouiller cette ville à leur recherche.

oooOOOooo

-As-tu trouvé quelque chose Madoka? demanda Hikaru. N'importe quoi?

La technicienne fit tourner sa chaise pour faire face à son amie, déçue.

-Rien du tout. J'ai beau chercher des informations sur cette musique ou sur des cas similaires, je ne trouve rien. À croire qu'elle n'existe pas.

La secrétaire secoua la tête.

-Il ne nous reste qu'à nous remettre au travail.

oooOOOooo

Encore une fois, le vert grogna de dépit.

-Cette ville n'est pas si grande pourtant! On devrait pouvoir y retrouver quelqu'un sans problème.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange?

Il se tourna vers Ginga qui semblait soucieux.

-Quoi?!

-Il y a moins de personne qu'hier.

Kyoya se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. De moins en moins de gens étaient présents dans les rues chaque jour.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe à ton avis?

-...Ça ne nous concerne pas.

-Comment peux-tu...?

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

-La priorité est à nos mémoires. Si tu veux, quand on aura réussi, on s'occupera de ça.

Le rouquin acquiesça.

oooOOOooo

La nuit arriva. Les occupants de la résidence de vacances étaient rassemblés autour d'une table pour le dîner. Ils utilisèrent cet instant où ils étaient réunis pour parler de leur enquête.

-Il y a quelque chose d'anormal, déclara Tsubasa.

Tout le monde le regarda en attendant qu'il s'expliquât davantage.

-Nous avons parlé à des médecins de l'amnésie soudaine de Kyoya et de Ginga, continua Nile. Ils nous ont expliqué qu'il y avait de plus en plus de cas similaires chaque jour.

-C'est pas censé être exceptionnel? demanda Yû.

-Si, répondit Madoka. Ça signifie que quelque chose ou quelqu'un provoque tout ça.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la salle.

-Yoyo dit que c'est une personne.

oooOOOooo

Une nouvelle fois, Kyoya avait rêvé de jour précédent son amnésie. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à distinguer son adversaire. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui était sa taille et, peut-être, la couleur de ses yeux. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Il ne pouvait même pas se fier au son de sa voix puisque l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient résonnait.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ginga et le secoua doucement.

-Il faut y aller.

oooOOOooo

Ils arpentèrent encore les rues de la ville, sans objectif précis. Ils se déplaçaient juste mais, au moins, ils faisaient quelque chose. Le vert en profita pour raconter à Ginga les rêves qu'il faisait.

-Ça veut dire que notre adversaire est aussi un blader.

-C'est ça.

Les yeux du rouquin brillèrent d'enthousiasme.

-Il y aura un combat! Je brûle d'impatience!

Kyoya le regarda en souriant. Ils continuèrent leur marche.

-Tu sais, quand tu es parti, les autres m'ont raconté ce qui s'était passé toutes ces années. Apparemment, on était rivaux...

-Seulement rivaux?

-Comment ça "seulement"?

Un sourire séduisant étira les lèvres de Kyoya. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la douce joue de Ginga.

-Tu es tellement mignon, ronronna-t-il.

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'il sépara leurs lèvres, il sourit en remarquant que le visage du roux était pivoine.

-Je pensais que c'était plus.

L'adolescent aux yeux miel était troublé. Son cœur s'affola. Son esprit était embrouillé. Il remit de l'ordre dans ses idées et finit par comprendre ce que Kyoya lui disait. Son cœur battit plus vite et l'émotion le submergea. Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue du vert.

-Je t'aime, avoua-t-il.

-C'est réciproque, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

oooOOOooo

-J'ai pensé que ce serait bien que certains suivent Ginga et Kyoya.

Cette idée provoqua la surprise générale à l'exception de Yû qui la trouvait géniale.

-Je suis volontaire! s'exclama-t-il en agitant les mains. S'il te plaît Hipopop!

-Ça ne me gênerait pas d'y aller, annonça Hyoma.

-C'est d'accord. Vous les suivrez tous les deux. Les autres continueront leurs recherches.

oooOOOooo

Les maîtres de Libra et d'Aries finirent par trouver leurs cibles après avoir longuement fouillé la ville. Ils les suivirent.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils se comportent bizarrement? demanda Yû.

Les adolescents, qui marchaient loin devant eux, discutaient en se tenant par la main.

-Peut-être qu'ils sont officiellement ensemble. Je vais aller leur demander.

Avant que Hyoma n'ait eut le temps de l'en empêcher, le blond courut vers eux et leur coupa la route.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Dégage!

-Pas la peine de t'énerver Yoyo. Je voulais juste te demander un truc à toi et à Ginga.

-Mon nom est Kyoya! Pas Yoyo!

Il s'interrompit.

-Je suis certain que je te l'ai déjà dit.

-C'est vrai. À chaque fois qu'on se parle.

Le vert allait ajouter quelque chose mais le roux le devança.

-Que voulais-tu savoir?

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça Yû? demanda Hyoma en le rejoignant.

-J'en ai marre! rugit Kyoya. Vous nous suivez? Mais c'est quoi votre problème?! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous voir, vous et vos amis, nous tourner autour! Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire?

Les nouveaux venus se pétrifièrent. Déjà qu'il était difficile de côtoyer le maître de Leone quand il était calme alors quand il s'énervait...

-Vous avez intérêt à vous barrer! Maintenant!

Ginga posa sa main sur son bras pour essayer de le calmer.

-Ginga, l'interpella le bouclé. Tu vas écouter ce qu'on a à te dire, n'est-ce pas?

oooOOOooo

Les rares personnes qui étaient en ville évitaient le blader sauvage dont la démarche trahissait l'état d'esprit. Il fulminait. Il n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur son ennemi et, pour couronner le tout, Ginga était parti discuter avec ses amis. Son énervement se manifesta par un grognement. Il ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il se cogna contre quelqu'un.

-Qui est l'abruti qui...?

En relevant la tête, il croisa des yeux dorés. Leur propriétaire, un adolescent aux cheveux blancs ornés de rouge, le regardait avec condescendance.

-Fais plus attention, gamin.

-Gamin?! À qui crois-tu parler là? Tu ferais mieux de changer de ton sinon je vais te remettre à ta place! Je suis pas d'humeur!

Pas d'humeur c'était peu dire. Il était littéralement fou de rage. En plus, sans qu'il sût pourquoi, dès qu'il avait aperçu ce type, sa colère avait augmenté de façon considérable. L'expression de l'inconnu en question passa du mépris à la fureur pure.

oooOOOooo

Ginga était assis sur un canapé, anxieux. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Kyoya mais ce ne serait pas pour longtemps. Normalement. Et puis, de toute façon, le vert ne risquait rien.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon où il racontait comment se déroulait leur enquête.

oooOOOooo

-Alors? Je croyais que tu voulais me faire taire.

L'adversaire de Kyoya le regardait de haut alors qu'il se redressait difficilement, couvert d'égratignures et de bleus. Sa toupie gisait à ses pieds, au milieu de débris. L'affrontement avait causé de nombreux dégâts matériels.

Sans plus d'explication, le blanc partit.

oooOOOooo

Le maître de Pegasus était de retour en ville mais, cette fois, il était escorté par Tsubasa et Yû qui avaient insisté pour venir avec lui. Ils recherchaient Kyoya. Au bout d'un long moment, il le vit. Son visage s'illumina.

-Kyoya!

Il se précipita vers lui. Son allure ralentit lorsqu'il remarqua les multiples écorchures qui recouvraient son corps. L'inquiétude le submergea.

-Tu vas bien...?

-Évidemment. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

Pour le lion, il était inimaginable d'admettre sa défaite.

-Tu es blessé...

-C'est rien.

Le calme qu'il avait retrouvé s'enfuit quand il remarqua les bladers qui accompagnaient le roux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là?

-Nous...

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais!

-Ils m'ont accompagné pour que je ne sois pas seul.

-Maintenant t'es plus seul, alors ils peuvent dégager.

-T'inquiète pas Yoyo, on va pas te le piquer ton amoureux.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires!

Il attrapa le poignet de roux et le traîna derrière lui. Il marchait à grands pas. Il accéléra lorsqu'il remarqua que les autres le suivaient. Il fit volte-face sans prévenir. Ginga se cogna contre lui.

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire?

-On nous a envoyé pour protéger Ginga.

-Il n'a pas besoin de vous! N'est-ce pas?

Le détenteur de Pegasus leur adressa un sourire réconfortant.

-Ça ira, ce n'est pas la peine de vous en faire pour moi.

Il sentit l'adolescent aux cicatrices se détendre près de lui.

oooOOOooo

Kyoya était plus décidé que jamais à trouver celui qui avait causé leur amnésie. Sa rencontre antérieure l'avait extrêmement énervé. Il était tellement sur les nerfs qu'il préférait continuer de chercher car il était certain de ne pas réussir à trouver le sommeil.

Ginga le suivait bien que, contrairement à lui, il était fatigué. Il restait à ses côtés car il ne voulait plus le quitter d'une semelle. C'était pour cette raison que, malgré la fatigue, il marchait dans les rues sombres.

Ils avançaient côte à côte, traversant les obscures ruelles. Ils ne croisèrent personne. Même si la situation ennuyait Ginga, il ne s'en plaignait pas pour ne pas contrarier Kyoya. Doucement, des notes de la musique parvinrent à leurs oreilles.

-Il suffisait d'attendre, dit le vert en s'élançant dans une direction.

Le rouquin se mit à courir à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent sur une place où se trouvaient deux adolescents. L'un était agenouillé et l'autre, debout, tenait une toupie dans sa main.

-J'ai gagné, se vanta ce dernier.

Le vainqueur était un garçon assez mince, presque maigre. Ses cheveux, noirs, étaient ondulés et effleuraient ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient vert.

Le perdant se leva, passa à côté d'eux et disparut dans l'ombre. Kyoya l'ignora, dardant son regard glacé sur le gagnant. Son visage était marqué par la colère.

-Hé! Toi!

Le brun se tourna vers eux. Quand il les vit, son sourire s'effaça mais il reprit contenance.

-Bonsoir.

Le lion se précipita vers lui. Avant qu'il n'eût le temps de réagir, il attrapa son t-shirt.

-On doit avoir une discussion.

L'inconnu pâlit tandis que Kyoya le traînait sans ménagement. Il le poussa et son dos heurta un mur. Le vert se campa devant lui.

-Explique-toi.

-À propos de quoi?

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre!

Ginga se posta à côté du vert. Il avait la vague impression de connaître ce type, de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

-C'est toi qui a provoqué nos amnésies, comprit calmement le roux.

-Tu vas répondre!

Le brun mordilla sa lèvre inférieure comme s'il hésitait à répondre.

-Tu ne préfères quand même pas me mettre en colère...

-C'est vrai mais vous n'y pouvez rien. Vous ne retrouverez pas vos mémoires tant que je ne l'aurai pas décidé.

Il sourit et les regarda hautainement, persuadés d'avoir pris l'avantage. Lorsqu'il croisa les orbes bleues emplies de rage, toute son assurance s'envola.

-Tu vas nous rendre nos souvenirs!

-Hors de question!

-Quoi?!

-Pourquoi?

-Ma toupie en a besoin pour devenir forte. Plus elle combat, plus elle avale de souvenirs. Et plus elle prend de souvenir, plus sa force augmente.

-Si t'as envie de devenir plus fort, t'as qu'à t'entraîner.

-Ce qui fait la différence entre gagner et perdre, c'est l'esprit du blader. Si tu ne le possèdes pas, tu pourras voler tous les souvenirs que tu veux, tu ne deviendras pas plus fort.

-Quand je gagne, ma toupie vole des souvenirs et après elle gagne plus facilement.

-Attend! Tu prétends avoir gagné contre moi? Mon Leone ne perdrait jamais contre toi!

-Si je vous avais vaincu, la totalité de votre mémoire aurait été effacée.

-Trêve de bavardage! Tu vas nous rendre nos souvenirs!

-À condition que vous me battiez lors d'un combat beyblade.

Le voleur souriait. Il était sûr qu'impulsif comme était Kyoya, il foncerait tête baissée dans son piège. Il ne s''attendait pas à prendre un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il se laissa glisser sur les pavés, sonné.

-Kyoya?

-Tu me prends pour un imbécile?!

Ginga posa sa main sur le bras du vert pour l'empêcher de le frapper une seconde fois.

-T'as intérêt à nous rendre nos souvenirs. Sinon, je te casserai la figure et détruirai ta toupie!

Le brun pâlit. Il n'avait aucune possibilité de fuite, encerclé par les bladers. Il jeta un bref regard au propriétaire de Leone. En voyant son expression, il comprit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution.

-On peut s'arranger...

-Ça s'arrangera quand tu nous rendras nos souvenirs!

-Et tous ceux que tu as volé.

-Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordres!

-Ah ouais? T'en est sûr?

Le voleur de mémoire essaya de reculer mais il était déjà dos au mur. Il les regarda tour à tour. Ils étaient décidés. Même Ginga ne semblait pas prêt à lui offrir de pitié.

-Bien, abandonna-t-il.

Il sortit sa toupie, vert d'eau et bleue, de sa poche. Elle était enveloppée d'une aura noire entrecoupée de filaments multicolores.

-Voici Mad Siren, la présenta-t-il.

Il prit son launcher et y enclencha sa toupie.

-Vous pouvez reculer s'il vous plaît.

Kyoya et Ginga firent tout deux un pas de côté, laissant entre eux assez d'espace pour que la toupie pût passer. Elle se faufila derrière eux.

-Par contre... Je ne sais pas comment faire pour rendre les souvenirs...

-Tu te moques de moi?

-Je ne l'ai jamais fait alors...

L'adolescent aux cicatrices soupira, excédé, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Le roux souriait avec douceur au brun pour l'encourager. Cette attitude lui donna quelques remords. Il posa ses yeux sur la toupie qui tournoyait, toujours entourée de l'étrange halo.

-Siren.

En réponse à son appel, une sirène apparue, flottant au-dessus de la toupie, enveloppée dans la même aura. Ses yeux, vide d'émotion, se posèrent sur son propriétaire.

-Et maintenant? fit Kyoya, agacé. Il n'y a pas de résultat.

-C'est un bon début, l'encouragea Ginga.

-Je dois faire quoi?

-Tu peux pas te débrouiller un peu! Au cas où t'aies oublié, c'est de ta faute si on est dans cette situation. Alors dépêche-toi de trouver une solution!

Le voleur de souvenirs regrettait de s'en être pris à eux. Premièrement parce qu'il n'avait pas pu s'emparer de toute leur mémoire. Et deuxièmement, ils venaient le harceler. S'il avait su... Maintenant, la seule option qu'il avait été de leur obéir.

-Grouille! J'ai pas que ça à faire!

Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il se retint d'envoyer une remarque à l'intention du vert. Il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation. Enfin... il avait surtout peur de sa réaction. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Siren! Chant dissonant de la sirène.

La toupie exécuta d'étranges figures, son aura se dissipa dans les airs. Quelques filaments se glissèrent vers les amnésiques et entrèrent dans leurs corps, provoquant chez eux une micro perte de conscience.

-Euh... les gars?

-Les gars? Depuis quand t'es aussi familier?

Même si le maître de Leone le regardait méchamment, il ne lui ferait rien. Bien que ce fut avec réticence, cet abruti de voleur lui avait rendu ses souvenirs. Il jeta un coup d'œil au roux pour s'assurer qu'il allât bien. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement ses yeux qu'il posa sur le brun. Il lui sourit.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi tu le remercies? S'il n'avait rien fait, il n'aurait pas eu à nous aider. C'est entièrement de sa faute.

-Oui, mais il n'y était pas obligé.

-Bien sûr que si! Sinon, lui et sa toupie auraient été détruits.

-Bon ben... je vous laisse entre vous.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas pouvoir nous faussez compagnie comme ça.

-Il a tenu sa part du marché.

Le vert soupira avec hargne. Il s'écarta pour laisser le possesseur de Siren passer sans le quitter du regard. Le brun s'éloignait d''eux le plus rapidement possible.

-Comment tu t'appelles? lui demanda Ginga.

-Naya, répondit-il en s'arrêtant.

-J'espère qu'on fera d'autres combats!

Le brun le dévisagea un instant avant de lui sourire. Il s'éclipsa dans les sombres ruelles.

oooOOOooo

-On n'a toujours rien trouvé, marmonna Yû. C'est trop nul...

Les résidents de la maison de plage entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer ainsi que des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

-Kenta! Madoka! s'écria Ginga en déboulant dans la salle où ils étaient.

-Tu peux pas te calmer un peu? soupira Kyoya en arrivant plus tranquillement.

-Comment ça va?

Les personnes présentes les dévisagèrent, surprises de les voir.

-Vous êtes revenus!

-Quelle perspicacité.

-Vous aviez compris que vous aviez besoin d'aide et vous êtes revenus.

-Pas du tout.

-En fait, on a retrouvé nos souvenirs.

-Quoi?!

oooOOOooo

Après avoir tout raconté à leurs amis, ils étaient parti se reposer. Dans sa chambre, Ginga n'arrivait pas à s'endormir: trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Notamment celle de sa relation avec Kyoya. Il ne savait plus où ils en étaient.

Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

-Entrez, marmonna-t-il machinalement.

Il s'assit en voyant l'objet de ses pensées venir vers lui. Il s'installa sur le lit. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Ginga et l'embrassa. Il se recula avec un sourire taquin.

-C'était pour que les choses soient claires, dit-il en voyant l'air interrogateur de Ginga.

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage du rouquin.

**Owari**


End file.
